


Jouissance

by caldefrance



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Historical, Infidelity, Insecurity, M/M, Marital Advice, Misunderstanding, Oversharing, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Riding, Sex Work, Sexual Inexperience, Short Story, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldefrance/pseuds/caldefrance
Summary: Joseph, Nicolas, and Sébastien were supposed to join Andréa in the Languedoc once they'd settled their business with their contact in Grenoble. For a week now, Sébastien had also been doing business withles fillesin Grenoble. Apparently,les filles de joie—sex workers—in this small town nestled in the French Alps knew how to please a man—and keep him coming back for more. As Sébastien took great pleasure in regaling Joseph and Nicolas with stories of his nightly exploits, how Marine or Mathilde or Marie-France took him in hand and rode him to completion, Nicolas saw how it piqued his lover's interest and began to worry that he might also wish to visitles filles.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker | Sebastian le Livre/OFC, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Booker | Sebastien le Livre's Wife, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Jouissance

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt posted to theoldguardkinkmeme, which you can find here:  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2019832#cmt2019832
> 
> “Joe rides Nicky and Nicky is absolutely overwhelmed by him!”
> 
> What if, say, Joe and Nicky weren't two people who wandered the earth for hundreds of years having amazing sex? What if they just had sex from time to time and found it kind of awkward? I imagine that if that were the case, it would take a _lot_ of needling to get them to try new things—like, say, a different sex position.
> 
> Also, how else do you imagine the _Don Quixote_ jokes started between Andy and Booker?

Sébastien Le Livre filled the silence as they packed their cases. Andréa had already left a week ago to go scout out the unrest developing between Catholics and Protestants in the Languedoc region. Joseph, Nicolas, and Sébastien were supposed to join her there once they’d settled their business with a contact, a well-connected bookseller, in Grenoble.

For a week now, Sébastien had also been doing business with _les filles de_ Grenoble. He took great pleasure in regaling his captive audience with stories of his nightly exploits. Apparently, _les filles de joie_ —sex workers—in this small town nestled in the French Alps knew how to please a man—and keep him coming back for more.

“So this Marine,” he was saying, as they packed warm clothing and ammunition, “you know—the one with the _rouged_ nipples?”

Nicolas and Joseph glanced at each other. They hadn’t shared their bed with another—and never with a woman—since the crusades.

Nicolas answered for them. “ _Pas vraiment_ , Sébastien. Not really.”

Sébastien waved a hand and continued with his story, as though his response were unecessary. “She works my _bitte_ with those delicate hands of hers,” he says miming the action in the air. “She gets it stiff with her fluttering touches until it’s throbbing. It’s _presque douloureux_ —almost painful.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Then, she whips up her underskirt—the one with the little flowers embroidered on it—and sits on my cock!”

Nicolas glanced again at Joseph, as he continued packing, seemingly without interest in the man’s bawdy anecdote. Though after a hundred lifetimes spent at his side, studying his features, Nicolas recognized the look on his face. His curiosity was piqued!

“She rode me, like a horse! She rocked her sex back and forth against mine, making those desperate sounds that she makes when you thrust hard against her _chatte_ , her cunt, and I lost it. Never have I ever felt such passion for a woman as I did then.”

“Are you not married, Sébastien?” Nicolas asked, as if to remind him of his marriage vows.

Sébastien waved his hand, dismissing his objection. “ _Ma femme_ —Laura—is a _bourgeoise_ : too stuck up to perform the acts that really bring a man pleasure. Our love is polite, without touch,” he explained. “When we are apart, like this, I can see other women— _les filles de joie_ —who will sate my carnal lust. Laura does not object.”

Nicolas glanced again at Joseph, who now closed his case and walked out of the room. Nicolas breathed a sigh of relief: for a moment, he’d worried that his lover might also wish to visit _les filles_.

**Two days later,** in a coach hired to transport them South—along the Rhône valley and through the Midi—to the Languedoc, Booker had another story to tell.

“I chose Mathilde—you know, the _pute_ with the _verrue_ that’s right there?” Sébastien gestured as his genitals. “She was wearing this shift that left little to the imagination: it had all this lacework along her _décolleté_ —the neckline—and a waistline that bunched the fabric below her breasts—like that new style of gown that makes a woman’s figure look like a statue! When I saw her dressed like that, I thought, what large tits she has! And she did! When we were alone, she let her shift slip suggestively—to reveal her tits, which were so swollen with milk—and she let me suck them like a babe.”

Nicolas blanched, as he imagined the only woman he ever thought about—the Madonna— _en déshabillé_ , dressed in a lacey shift that would reveal her breasts to the faithful. He shook his head to banish the obscene thoughts his mind conjured as Sébastien recounted his encounter with the prostitute.

“When she leaned back, so I could take her on the bed, I stopped her. I had her mount me, instead, and sit astride my erect cock. I told her to ride and gallop away on my cock, like one of Napoleon’s dragoons. I told her to bounce on my cock, so I might see her massive tits bob and shake. I found pleasure in the way they moved separately,” he said, lewdly, with hands that mimed the movement. “As one jerked, the other jolted!”

Nicolas stopped following Sébastien’s obscenity-filled remarks then, as he felt Joseph stiffen uncomfortably where he sat beside him. Nicolas began to feel nauseous in the close confines of the coach.

“ _Et puis, je lui ai supplié d’accélérer son rhythme, de passer à un trot enlevé—_ ”

Nicolas wondered whether Joseph found Sébastien’s bawdy account titillating.

” _—et elle me dit, Monsieur! J’en peux plus! Mes seins ne peuvent pas garder ce rhythme! Ils bougent beaucoup trop!_ ”

Nicolas worried that Joseph would encourage Sébastien’s licentious escapades.

“ _Et je lui ai dit, Madame! Vous vous trompez! Regardez comme vos nichons sautent si bien à cheval!_ ”

Nicolas even worried that Joseph might wish to try some of Sébastien’s sexual exploits himself.

“ _Je vous jure que cette pute avec les gros nichons couvert de vergetures comme des melons brodés n’a jamais fait autant plaisir à un homme!_ ”

Nicolas really feared that Joseph would leave him to pursue the indecent and debauched pleasures that loose women like this Mathilde offered men.  
Nicolas pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply in an attempt to keep his peace as the coach continued to jolt across the deep ruts of the north-south road.

**A day later,** after they’d rejoined Andréa, they sat warming their bones by the hearth of an _auberge_ after a day and night spent tracking and guiding families displaced by sectarian violence through the _maquis_ —the rough landscape that covered this region of France. Mercifully, their presence kept Sébastien from regaling them with further stories of his meetings in Grenoble. When Andréa asked after their business in Grenoble that evening, however, he was more than happy to oblige her with a story.

“So that night, after we left Rognac,” he said, affecting a serious tone, “I went to patronize Madame Bizet’s guesthouse. I had noticed that many of Rognac’s back-room clients were also clients of hers, you see?”

“I’m sure you did,” Andy said, needling him a little.

“I stayed in the front room, watching men come and go on business, for as long as I could. But Marie-France—you know, the one with the lips that become so wet and swollen when you touch her?” He gestured, lewdly, to indicate that he wasn’t speaking of this woman’s mouth.

“I can’t say I have."

“Well,” he said, carrying on as though she hadn’t said anything, “this Marie-France insisted that I attend to her needs—in private. So I went,” he shrugged, as though he hadn’t carelessly abandoned his observation post.

“And what did you learn?” Andy asked, needling him further, when she saw how the man’s obscene stories provoked a quiet embarrassment in their friends.

“Oh! The things that woman taught me!” he exclaimed, adopting her turn of phrase to tell his story. “Like a _maîtresse_ —a schoolteacher—she took me in her firm grip and she manipulated me until I was stiff like a ruler. Oh, the nasty things she said to me then—I couldn’t even tell you, I don’t think you would believe it.”

Nicolas could hardly believe his ears. 

“I begged her to ride me, for her to impale herself on my hard cock. She demanded that I let her take control, that I allow her to lead and direct me to her pleasure. And I did! The feeling of her loose lips when she moved them against my sex nearly brought me to tears!”

Nicolas could hardly imagine such a scenario.

“When she sank down onto me, it was I who served at her pleasure! She controlled the depth and the rhythm of my penetration. She controlled all the sensations that I felt, while I lay beneath her. I’m telling you, I have never felt such bliss as when I was subject to her will!” Sébastien broke off, to readjust himself, as he felt aroused by his own memories.

Nicolas could hardly believe Joseph would enjoy that. 

Andréa cut him off before he could elaborate, further. “I think our impressionable friends have heard enough, _Don Quichote_.”

Sébastien might have done a _moue_ , sulking all evening, had she not stood up and held out a hand to him then. “Come, Sébastien, leave them be. I will show you how it feels with an experienced _cavallière_.”

Nicolas couldn't believe it when Sébastien placed his hand in hers and she led him up to her room with a firm hand.

**That evening,** as Nicolas and Joseph were alone with each other for the first time in over a week, they finally broached the subject that had been bothering them both.

“Do you—” Nicolas began to ask him.

“Are you—” Joseph started saying.

“Go ahead,” Nicolas said, deferring, “tell me what you were going to say.”

Joseph took a deep breath, gathering his courage to speak. “I want to try what Sébastien has been telling us about.”

Nicolas gasped, shocked, as he imagined his worst fears realized. Joseph was telling him he wished to sleep with someone else, to cuckold him or— _Dio lo proibisca_ —to leave him! He spoke without thinking. “ _Caro Dio_ , Joseph! You want to sleep with a _prostituta_!”

“What?” Joseph gasped, shocked in turn. “No. No! Absolutely not!”

“You do!” Nicolas cried, hysterical. He felt the truth of it in his gut, in his loins. Joseph no longer felt love for him. Joe was leaving him. “Sébastien has convinced you that I am so like his wife! Too stuck-up to perform the acts that really bring a man pleasure!” He broke down as soon as he repeated the words, his body wracked with heaving sobs.

“What? No!” Joseph tried to console and reassure him. “Nicolas, I never said that. Never think that I don’t love you. I love you! I would love you even if we never had sex again!”

“Then why do you want to leave me?” Nicolas cried.

“I don’t!” Joseph reassured him. “I just thought that maybe—it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me! Tell me!” Nicolas pleaded.

“I just—” Joseph paused, laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of the situation he now found himself in. “I just thought you might want to try a different position when we have relations!”

“What?” Nicolas asked, uncomprehending.

“I want to ride you!” Joseph said, without embellishment or innuendo.

“But I’ve always been on top when we—”

“I know, I know. I just thought that after all our years together, perhaps, you might also enjoy it if I mounted you instead.”

Nicolas found himself at a loss for words, as his mind filled with images of Joseph revealing the tan skin of his chest beneath an embroidered décolleté, Joseph taking his cock in hand, Joseph sat astride him, Joseph bouncing away on his cock—

“Would you like to try that?” Joseph asked, asking for his consent.

Nicolas nodded, struck dumb.

“How does this feel, Nico?” Joseph asked, as he sat astride his lover and took his manhood in hand.

“It feels so weird,” he confessed, “to have you mount me like this.”

“Perhaps—” Joseph interrupted himself, chuckling. “Perhaps we should go and ask Sébastien for a diagram!”

“Oh, don’t say that!" Nicolas rejected the idea, with a shudder. "We’ll never hear the end of it!”

“Maybe if you—” Joseph fumbled as he tried to guide and coordinate their coupling. “Yes, lean back so I can—oh, that feels good,” he confessed as he sank down on the length of his lover’s cock. “How does this feel?”

“I don’t know,” Nicolas admitted, unsure. “It feels very strange to me.”

“Hold on. Let me take a moment to adjust to the stretch.”

Joseph slowly rocked his body back and forth over his lover’s sensitive parts, whose body shivered and trembled beneath him.

After a pause, he asked Nicolas again, “How does it feel now?”

“It feels so strange, but pleasurable at the same time.” Nicolas moaned as his lover shifted his weight. “I think it feels good, Joe.”

“Okay, I’m going to start moving now. Let me—let me set the pace.”

Nicolas didn’t think he could move, now, even if Joseph asked him to.

"Oh, Nico, do you like this? You've never made sounds like this before, when you—oh, fuck me!" 

Nicolas moaned and shuddered as Joseph raised and lowered himself on his cock. He felt he could concentrate on all the pleasurable sensations his lover gave him as opposed to chasing and striving for his own release. He felt that he’d never experienced pleasure as he did now, beneath his lover. He felt absolutely overwhelmed by the novelty of experiencing his lover ride him and take charge of directing his movements for their shared pleasure.

"Lean back further. Yes, let me rub my arse against your cock like that. Oh, Nico, that feels so good—don't move." 

Joseph moved and manipulated the man beneath him at his own pace, as he controlled every sensation they both experienced. Joseph felt that he could play Nicolas like an instrument, as he impaled himself rhythmically on his lover’s cock.

“I feel—oh, I feel like I have more control in this position,” he admitted aloud.

“You do,” the man beneath him said, breathlessly.

Joseph then accelerated the pace of his movements and Nicolas lost his grasp on language altogether.

Soon enough, they were gasping and clenching each other with little of their usual control, as they came together.

"I have never felt such pleasure when you've penetrated me before," Joe managed to say, when he recovered his breath again. 

"I enjoyed it like nothing else we've ever done. If you ever speak a word of this to the others, I will deny it until my last breath," Nicolas swore, "but it really felt as good as Sébastien promised it would."

"I would never even dream of it, Nico," Joe said, gathering his spent lover into his arms. "Your trust in me, your faithfulness, is everything to me." 

"I so regret that I doubted you," Nicolas confessed. "I convinced myself that you desired to take another to your bed, even though you've never shown any interest in anyone else. _Perdonami._ " 

“I am the one who should ask your forgiveness, my love. How could I not ask if you wanted to try something like this sooner?”

“I can't believe it, either,” Nicolas admitted, finding he could laugh about it now, “that we’ve been together for nearly seven hundred years and never once did we consider switching positions!”

Nicolas and Joseph laughed together, feeling relieved that they had more time than either of them could fathom to discover new experiences like this together.

**The next morning,** Sébastien had no chance to tell any more stories about his previous night’s exploits, as Andréa then decided they would split up for a few weeks. Sébastien would return to his wife, travelling North to the spa town of Vichy in central France. Joseph and Nicolas would carry on travelling South to the Pyrennées mountains that bordered France and Spain, to chase down further rumors of unrest. Andréa would travel to Montpellier, to meet with their bookseller’s contact and pump him for information. In a few weeks, she decided, they would reunite outside a village along the canal du Midi, a key trade route through the area, to decide their next steps.

When they met again at a long-abandoned shepherd’s hut, Sébastien was drunk. With a disapproving look, Andréa left him to the care of Joseph and Nicolas with instructions to sober him up while she went down to the village for supplies. 

“What’s happened, Sébastien?” Nicolas asked, drawing on his training as a catholic priest to take the man’s confession.

“M-my wife,” he began, with a sniffle. “She wouldn’t lie with me. She’s refused me since I came home from the campaign.”

Neither Joseph nor Nicolas needed to ask which campaign he meant: he’d died his first death during the dreadful winter that the French army marched into Russia. If that were true, Laura had refused her philandering husband’s attentions for at least three years now—even after he miraculously returned from a disastrous military campaign. Either the woman was entirely unfeeling or deeply offended.

“What did she say?” Nicolas asked, gently.

“That she does not love me!” Sébastien sobbed into his hands. “She says she her body has changed. She says she no longer feels desire like a younger woman!”

Joseph and Nicolas nodded, understanding how some folk didn’t feel a burning desire for carnal pleasure. They themselves had spent more than a few decades together without seeking physical intercourse.

“Have you considered asking her what she wants?” Joseph asked, speaking from insight he’d only recently gained.

“No,” Sébastien cried, disconsolate. “I only asked for Laura to perform her marital duties!”

Joseph and Nicolas met the other’s gaze, then, gesturing silently for the other to disabuse their companion of the notion that it was his wife’s obligation to service him.

“You owe your wife more than that,” Nicolas reminded him, sternly, hoping to help the philanderer to reform his behaviour. 

Joseph took a softer approach, offering some advice on seduction of his own, which he’d recently gained from talking over a misunderstanding with his lover. “When you return home again, you should ask her what she likes. Ask her to take the lead. Ask her how you could serve her and give her pleasure.”

Sébastien nodded. When next he returned to his wife’s side, he decided that he would ask her what she liked and what might give her pleasure. She would admit to him that she no longer felt the rush of desire that younger women felt and that she required more attention to moisten her sex. She would ask that he try something with her that he had never before attempted with any of _les filles_ : he would lick and lap at her sex with his mouth, laving and moistening it with careful attention. His dedication to this task would fill her with feelings of desire that she hadn’t felt in all the years they were married.

What none of them could anticipate is that Sébastien would reform his behaviour and dedicate all of himself to his wife—to loving and cherishing her until her dying breath. When she passed, fifteen years following this conversation, her loss would prove devastating to the man who’d so often wandered into the arms of other women while she lived and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work and would like to see more awkward sex between Joe & Nicky or more of arsehole Booker, please leave a comment!
> 
> Like Nicky, I thought that some of Booker's descriptions of what he got up to with Mathilde were too vulgar to include in the body of the work. I've included the translations here, to satisfy anyone's curiosity:
> 
> “ _Et puis, je lui ai supplié d’accélérer son rhythme, de passer à un trot enlevé—_ ”
> 
> "And then, I pleaded with her to pick up her rhythm, to move into a posting trot—"
> 
> " _—et elle me dit, Monsieur! J’en peux plus! Mes seins ne peuvent pas garder ce rhythme! Ils bougent beaucoup trop!_ ”
> 
> "—and she tells me, Sir! I can't take it anymore! My breasts can't keep up with this rhythm! They're moving too much!"
> 
> " _Et je lui ai dit, Madame! Vous vous trompez! Regardez comme vos nichons sautent si bien à cheval!_ ”
> 
> "And I told her, Ma'am! You mistake yourself! Look at how your tits jump so well on horseback!"
> 
> “ _Je vous jure que cette pute avec les gros nichons couvert de vergetures comme des melons brodés n’a jamais fait autant plaisir à un homme!_ ”
> 
> "I swear to you that this prostitute with the big tits full of stretch marks like those melons covered in lattices (a kind of cantaloupe from Provence) has never given any man so much pleasure!"
> 
> This younger version of Booker was a complete arsehole and said some really obscene things. Poor Mathilde!


End file.
